Talk:Emperor Palpatine
although I know this is unprofessional I must beg a thousand times that nobody includes the Palpatine clones from the Expanded Universe - those stories were a direct insult to Darth Vader's sacrifice in Return of The Jedi.. I could rant but that's just me Queen Misery 01:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Of this I approve. If I may add, I find the entire expanded universe and its overwhelming waves of conflicts insulting to the movies. But this is only my opinion. Balthus Dire 17:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) someone include the "master planner" category on here, it fits perfectly. Rangerkid51 08:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Put Emperor Palpatine in the Failure-Intolerant Villains category because he killed those who failed him. Do the same for Darth Vader if you created his page too. David M. Hallsen 18:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ddd62291 Can you please unlock this page and put him under Dystroyer of inocence because he takes over the peacefull republec and i want to know what happened to all the catagories he used to be under? Leafers 4 (talk) 5:48 September 2 2012 Please add him to the heavy category.Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 19:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I also know that Palpatine is a sadist. Do you think you can add that to the category? Can someone add the following categories to Palpatine: Psychopath, Sadist, Destroyer of Innocence, Sociopath, Final Boss, Opportunist, Political, Hypocrite, Egomaniacs, Failure-Intolerant Villain, and Evil Genius.Rangerkid51 08:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget Charismatic villain, because that's one of the main reasons why he's such a Master Manipulator.Pyromania101 (talk) 16:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You should take a look at it at least once There are still some topics that need to be added Like Sociopath, the Heavy, and Sadist Please take a look There are more categories that define Palpatine's personality like Sociopath, The Heavy, Sadist, and Knight of Cerebus Anarchist? Hi. I was wondering if we should place him under the category of Anarchists. It might seem odd, but this is what the description of Anarchist entails in the Category description: "Anarchists can come in many forms ranging from the non-violent "hippie" movement to the piratical antics of extremist groups - this wiki chronicles the exploits of villains who utilize the more extreme and violent forms of anarchy to either bring down their government via violent revolt (especially if the government is stable and relatively unharmful towards its people) or to tear down current beliefs and society in order to either create a new one, leave it in ruins or simply create utter chaos." Palpatine did create a new form of government/society when creating the Galactic Empire (even referring to it as the New Order), and it was the direct result of carnage that he instigated (the Clone Wars) that did involve a violent revolt (via the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and later Order 66), which, at least technically, did fit the definition of an anarchist. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:02, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Locked? Why Lock This? Red Komet (talk) 01:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : I don't get it, too. Is this article so perfect or do you think everyone is just waiting to attack it?Terry12fins24 (talk) 16:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : I've talked to two different moderators asking for the page to be unlocked or at the very least get a reason for the lock but so far nothing. : Overseer80 (talk) 16:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nazi? Since when is Palpatine a stand-in for a Nazi?robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:17, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Robinsonbecky Let's see...lies his way to power as a corrupt chancellor? Check. Xenophobe and supremacist who commits artrocities in the name of said xenopbhobia? Check. Fascist? Check. Horrible excuse for a ruler who does not provide well for his own people? Check. Employs fanatically loyal soldiers called stormtroopers? Check. Power-mad sociopath? Check. Really the evidence kind of speaks for itself. Palpatine is a text-book nazi analogue. Overseer80 (talk) 03:51, November 3, 2013 He's not a "Nazi". Yes he does have many simalarities as Nazis, but he doesn't walk around with swastikas, or promote anti-semitism, or scream "Heil Hitler"!. Nazism is a much more specific form of political theory than fascism is. He also shares many simalrities to the KKK. That doesn't make him a klansman. Nazis should only be labeled as such if they subsribe to National Socialism as an philosophy. Palpatine does not. Latishabooth (talk) 01:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Depends on the definition. As it stands the definition for the category on this site is literal nazis/neo-nazis. No allegories. I will say though that if allegories were allowed then no, Palpatine would fit. The massive number of similarities listed above are too strong to ignore, especially when they were all intentional. Just because he doesn't fit what you describe above doesn't change this. But in any event it's a moot point given that there's a clear definition for it that he doesn't meet. Overseer80 (talk) 03:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Immortal He has a form of immortality due to transfer essence allowing him to transfer his soul to another body and him making many clones for backup bodies.Jester of chaos 12:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Villains who fall to their deaths I'd add the category myself, but apparently only admins can edit this page, probably due to vandalism or something Faux Affably Evil He is very charismatic, and acts like a friend to his enemies but in reality his is a monster hiding behind a mask. I reccomended that that be added, but I never got a response unfortunately. Overseer80 (talk) 13:01, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Immortality Seeker Could some one add Immortality Seeker due to his primary goal in the expanded universe is to gain immortality and rule the Galaxy forever?Jester of chaos 21:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Knight of Cerebus I think it would be very appropriate to label him as such since he emits the darkest tone of any other Star Wars Villain. The categories Villains who fell to their deaths and Electrocution both need to be added to this page (I'd add them myself but I'm not allowed to edit!) Oppression I think he should be in this category because he wants to destroy Rebel Alliance. Bond Destroyer I suggest that he be added to Bond Destroyers. He did destroy Anakin's bond with the Jedi and with his wife. --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) First name On November 4 2014, the Star Wars Novel Tarkin ''(Which has officially been confirmed as canon)revealed Palpatine's first name. His first name is Sheev. That name received much redicule as people thought is sounded silly. This info should be present in the article. Godzillavkk 2/14/15 6:05 PM Phineas and Ferb Villains A puppet of himself is held by Darthenshmirtz pretending to viewers that is true emperor. Anyway, don't you think he should wear this category too? What's the lock?LGP (talk) 22:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC)LGP Latorre It's locked as it is a victim of abuse whenever unlocked. Honestly no I don't feel this category is needed and think the crossover isn't valid enough for them to count. It might be because I find the crossover more of an annoyance of Disney saying "Ha we own it now".Jester of chaos (talk) 22:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I might as well ask, since it's unlikely the article is going to be unlocked: Should we insert Palpatine into the anarchists category. After he does technically fit going by the definition given on this very wiki: :"Anarchists can come in many forms ranging from the non-violent "hippie" movement to the piratical antics of extremist groups - this wiki chronicles the exploits of villains who '''utilize the more extreme and violent forms of anarchy to either bring down their government via violent revolt' (especially if the government is stable and relatively unharmful towards its people) or to tear down current beliefs and society in order to either create a new one, leave it in ruins or simply create utter chaos." :Emphasis mine. And he did instigate a violent revolt in the form of the Clone Wars where he played both sides, and the Republic, while corrupt, was technically stable at the time, and he did try to tear down the current beliefs and society to create a new one in the form of the Galactic Empire. For the record, should we also add him into the Knight of Cerebus category as well? He's certainly more of a fit than Darth Vader, anyways, especially when his presence made the film a lot darker. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I will probably add Anarchist but not KoC. You are correct he is much better than Darth Vader and that was one of the things I went out of my way to remove but all together the series is very Dark in the Expanded Universe at least to the point one puts on absorbed all life on a planet including Siths he tricked so as to gain what is equivalent to Godhood and another person "ate" entire at least one planet simply so he wouldn't or at least feel like he was starving.Though with Palpatine I am somewhat conflicted if he counts since the series is very dark overall. Jester of chaos (talk) 23:02, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Typo can you briefly unclock the page so that I can fix a typo? Can we list Palpatine as a Nihilist (assuming he isn't already one)? Only reason I'm asking is that twice in the films, not to mention even in at least one Expanded Universe work, he specifically tried to goad one of the heroes into trying to kill him just to ensure they fell to the dark side, which implies he was perfectly willing to let himself be murdered just for the possibility of someone being turned to the dark side. And if the Joker's various incarnations can be called a nihilist specifically due to his constantly goading Batman and various characters into trying to kill him just to prove that even a moral paragon can descend down to his level (and in the case of one incarnation, actually succeeded in doing so by having Superman murder him in cold blood and laughed as he was skewered). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Explicitly stating timelines and details I have to agree with Nosferatuorlok that not everyone knows everything. Wikia is international and not everyone—''gasp!—is a knowledgeable devote ''Star Wars fan. Sure it is widespread enough even those who've yet to watch it know something about it, but not every detail. Articles need to be written with the expectation that visitors may know squat about a character, not presuming they *do*. --Love Robin (talk) 05:11, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Can we add Posthumous Villains category? LGP (talk) 10:11, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Cowards Yes, he is very cowardly. Game Bosses Can someone please add Game Bosses to this page, please? VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 17:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Why is this page protected if no one seems to edit it when something is missing? Still didn't add the category "The Heavy" even though someone already asked for it. Not only this character fits in the category but basically he is the perfect example for it. Please anyone who protected the page either take care of it properly or remove the protection so others can do it. Why is it protected from registered users anyway? (Same goes for Voldemort's page.) --XXLVenom998''' (Surprise me!) 17:34, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Neutral Evil? How is the Emperor Neutral Evil? His plans and morals were so well organized, and had a strict code of order that he is easily Lawful Evil rather than Neutral Evil. There are so few times you see "Chaotic" within his morals. Please Unlock Please unlock the page, the quote section needs to be in a scroll box.The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 09:39, December 21, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler